Fantasy
by PagetPaulson
Summary: She was attracted to women?


"I would totally fuck her."

The Unit Chief almost choked on the candies he had been practically shoving into his mouth, his head spinning to see his fiancé's eyes glued to the television screen. "What?" Had he heard her right?

Emily shot another Skittle into her mouth before finally turning her gaze away from the movie. "What?"

"What did you say?"

Emily frowned, looking back to the screen and gesturing to it with her hand full of treats. "Kristen Wiig," she nodded, trying to get a piece of candy stuck in her tooth out with the tip of her tongue. "If she was willing, I'd fuck her."

Hotch's jaw dropped.

"Why are you so surprised?" the brunette questioned, her focus back on the attractive comedian on their screen. "She's sexy and funny and extremely cute," the mother of two shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she's single."

"So what? If we weren't together, you'd find a way to get to Kristen Wiig?"

Pursing her lips as she thought about it, the ambassador's daughter gave an affirmative nod. "Yup."

Hotch's jaw clenched slightly as he watched his fiancé glue her eyes to the woman on their screen. "Should I leave the room so you two can be alone? You can turn up the volume and stick your hand down your pants."

Emily let out a snort of a laugh and threw the rest of her snack at the older man. "Aaron!"

"What?" he chuckled, taking one of the candies that had landed in his lap and popped it in his mouth. "I thought that's what you wanted."

Emily rolled her eyes, shrugging at the older man.

The Unit Chief watched as the love of his life settled back into the cushions of their new couch and licked the corner of his mouth. "Do you think those things about women a lot?"

The mother of two turned her head. "What do you mean?"

"You know," he tried to smile, gesturing to the woman on the TV. "Sexual thoughts about them?"

Emily's heart slowly picked up its pace as she watched her fiancé's eyes darken, and she let her teeth rake across the tender skin of her bottom lip. "I've had a few," the ambassador's daughter admitted quietly. "Why?" She noticed the way his hands ran down his pajama clad thighs and almost gasped. He was turned on. "Aaron?"

Hotch quickly shook his head. "Sorry," the older man laughed. "Stupid question."

"No, it wasn't." The brunette scooted closer to her fiancé and took one of his hands. "You're curious, I get that."

The older man gulped. "So you have?"

Emily gently nodded her head, smiling softly to the handsome man she had fallen in love with. "A couple of times," she nodded. "I haven't done anything with a woman but I do find them attractive."

"All women?"

The agent pursed her lips and shook her head. "Not necessarily," the brunette spoke quietly. "I do have a type, I guess. Mostly brunettes with brown eyes," she flirted, playing with her fiancé's hair. "But I really have a thing for Kristen; I don't know why. She's blond, she has blue eyes, but she's super gorgeous."

Hotch leaned in and pressed a long kiss to the beautiful woman's lips. "God, I love you even more."

"Even though I might leave you for a woman?" she giggled, letting the Unit Chief take her in his arms and sit her down in his lap.

He laughed, nuzzling her ear just the way he knew she liked it.

Emily tilted her head to the side and let her fingers play with the hair at the back of his neck. "Baby?" She felt her hair fall behind her as he kissed her neck. "Would you want to hear my fantasy one day?"

"You have more?" They had acted out almost every fantasy either one of them had stored away in their memory, and it had always tired him out.

Emily looked down to him and brushed her nose against his. "It's about Kristen," she whispered, taking joy in watching his eyes brighten. "I could tell you what happens while I touch myself."

Hotch's arms tightened around his fiancé's waist. "We can't do this right now?"

The husk made the brunette woman laugh, and she kissed his forehead. "I'm a little tired, and we have more Skittles to eat," she giggled. "Not tonight."

"But one night?"

The mother of two kissed her fiancé hard and nodded, turning in his lap so she could face the screen once again. "Maybe we can even have one of her movies on in the background," she smirked, a loud laugh escaping her when Hotch tickled her sides.


End file.
